Terra
The world of Terra: a luscious planet, teeming with life of all shapes and sizes. The home of both gods and mortals, Terra encompasses a variety of different climates; the harsh cold north, the scorching south, and everything in between. Over the aeons, countless cultures and civilisations have risen and fallen, shaping the land into what we know it as today... Kingdoms Terra is split into a number of different kingdoms and countries, the most notable being the following: * The Eidelkan Empire * The Enclave Prince's * The Elven Duchies * The Yuan Ji Empire * The Svarbod Raiders * The Pheonix Calipahte * The Undead Archipelago The People of Terra Terra is home to a great number of different species, many sentient, many not. Most races inhabiting Terra have managed to gain some degree of control over the magical forces at work in the world, using Terra's lifeblood to further themselves and improve the lives of her inhabitants. The Magic of Terra Terra is a world full of magic. 'Magic' itself goes by many names, known as 'Sairaina' to the elves and 'Ol' to the dwarves, the recognised term for most forms of magic in the common tongue is 'Arcane', originating from the Draconic word 'Arcaniss'. Centuries ago, being able to wield magic was less available than it is in the present age. Due to this, all those who had the capabilities to use magic were stored away in what would later be known as 'Academies'. Within these Academies, students were taught to refine and master their magical skills. However, this eventually resulted in strong rivalries between Academies, each striving to become more prestigious than their peers . Over time, tensions grew, growing to the point of all students being briefed about their 'opponents' as well as being taught the Arcane ways. Following a escalated battle between a number of students, war eventually broke out, known to the ages as the 'Chorosque Ducentes Bellum Flammae': the War of the Dancing Flames. The War of the Dancing Flames lasted around one hundred and thirty years, and was eventually resolved following the ill-fated battle of Rivacheg, where great casualties occurred on all Academy-Factions. It was decided that a single Academy would be established, where students would not be forced into combat but would be free to choose their own fate. This establishment would be named 'The College of Greater Arcana', a prestigious school for wielders of magic all across Terra. As well as this, it was decided that the college would be overseen by a single arch-mage, known simply as 'The Guardian'. It was the Guardian's job to oversee the training of new magic users, as well as balancing the political agenda's of the nations from which the users hailed. The first Guardian was known as 'Genn Khadgarson', a name that is still ushered to this day. Despite these apparent improvements, the role of the Guardian was eventually done away with, due to the fear that the Guardian would forsake their role and use their immense power to dominate Terra. The presence of The College of Greater Arcana brought in great wealth to the town of Rivacheg, eventually being dubbed 'The City of One Thousand Lights'. The jewel of the Enclave Prince's, Rivacheg teems with Arcane activity, a notable location for any scholar or would-be wizard.